


Dear Spike

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147





	Dear Spike

_  
Dear Spike,   
_

_  
  
_

_  
I’m forwarding this through  
Willie.I’m assuming he can get in  
touch with you.Some things I need to  
say. Want to say.   
_

_  
  
_

_  
I heard through the  
grapevine about the soul.Don’t know  
how it happened, but I do know how it hurts.   
Believe me, I know.Guess it’s  
just you and me.I may not be so unique  
anymore, but then I don’t feel so alone, either.Use it well.If you can.   
_

_  
  
_

_  
Hard to think of you that  
way.Known you too long.   
_

_  
  
_

_  
Man, this is hard.I can’t tell anyone here.But it cuts like a knife.   
_

_  
  
_

_  
I found out something.Found out my own spawn has been screwing the  
woman I love.Part of me wants to be  
forgiving, understand there were extenuating circumstances.Let it go.   
_

_  
  
_

_  
The bigger part of me wants  
to rip his head off with my bare hands.   
_

_  
  
_

_  
Hell, this isn’t  
working.I’m going to come and talk to  
you about it in person.   
_

_  
  
_

_  
Notice any signs of the  
apocalypse lately?   
_

_  
  
_

_  
Angel   
_

 

Spike read the letter with  
trembling hands.Weren’t things bad  
enough?

 

“Bloody buggering hell.Angelus is coming to kill me.”

 

  
  
  
  
---


End file.
